ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Calm Before the Storm
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 7-4 Vessel of light Letters from Ulmia and Prishe | items = | repeatable = | parent = | children = | previous = Fire in the Eyes of Men | next = The Warrior's Path | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough * If you're not on or past Both Paths Taken of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel, it's strongly recommended you finish that before continuing. Once you start The Warrior's Path, you will not be able to progress in those missions until the final cutscene of Dawn, which includes a Japanese Midnight wait. *You will now have to kill three NMs. They can be done in any order and are all uncapped. They're all fairly simple at level 75+ with Trust, trivial at Item Level. * Note:'Make sure you don't do the Carpenter's Landing portion of this mission last, as there is a commonly reported bug where doing it last results in the third notorious monster not popping, leaving you stuck forever in this mission. This may or may not have been resolved in the years since, but isn't worth the risk. Misareaux Coast *Head to Misareaux Coast and check a Storage Compartment in the shed at E-7 to spawn the NM bugard Boggelmann. **Remember to Dispel its Defense Boost special (Scutum). **It has about 7600 HP, and will use Blood Weapon at low health. **Special Attack : Hungry Crunch -> Drain + Dispel Food + Drains TP. ** Bloody bolts will activate infrequently for little HP gain. *After it is dead click the Storage Compartment again for a cutscene and obtain Vessel of Light. **''Optional: Talk to Cid again for a brief cutscene. Carpenters' Landing * Head to Jugner Forest(J-8) (just east of the Abyssea - Vunkerl Maw) and enter Carpenters' Landing. The ??? is at I-9 on the edge of the water (on top of a log) and is by the water that is northwest of the docks (not the water around the dock). There is a Survival Guide nearby. * Buff up and select the ??? to spawn the NM-Cryptonberry Executor(NIN). * After the Tonberry is dead click the ??? again for a cutscene. Fight Strategy: * After you pop the Cryptonberry Executor, pull it to the dock at the South Landing (J-10) before doing any damage so that you will gain no Enmity from the Cryptonberry Assassin's when they pop at the ???.'''The Cryptonberry Assassins will take approximately 2-4 minutes to despawn.* Once the NIN takes any damage, three Cryptonberry Assassin's (BLM, SMN, THF) will spawn at the ???. ** The Tonberries helpers are very resistant to sleep. * If you are far enough away from the ??? when you first do damage to the Cryptonberry Executor you can avoid getting any Enmity from the Cryptonberry Assassin's. * The Executor will use Mijin Gakure unless you kill it first; this can do up to 4000 damage each. ** The Assassins use Manafont, Astral Flow and Perfect Dodge. * The NMs all say something when they use their 2-hour: ** The Executor says "Through this we ssseek our just reward..." ** The Assassins say, "...Take up thy lanternsss. The truth we shall illuminate." * Mijin Gakure can also be wasted by a person kiting it and staying out of range. The NIN will probably use Mijin Gakure around 3 minutes after it spawns Assassins. ** All Cryptonberry Assassin's appear to despawn after Cryptonberry Executor uses Mijin Gakure, provided the NM is pulled far enough away (see below) and the Cryptonberry Assassin's do not aggro. :* The SMN has a random elemental pet. It will often use the Astral Flow of the same element, so you can try that Barspell. Its Astral Flow does about 800 damage to a level 75 player unresisted. The pet can be slept/reposed. :** Note, the SMN Cryptonberry can summon TWO pets at once, so ignore its elemental, and be careful as it gets low on HP. :* The Executor has about 5000 HP. * All must be defeated to get cutscene. Bibiki Bay *Head to Bibiki Bay and head to the ??? at F-6 inside a cave. *Buff up and select the ??? to spawn an NM Sea Monk named Dalham. **Dalham seems to be about level 72, judging from how it hits and takes damage from local pets. **The number of attacks this monster gets each round increases as its HP drops. ***it will start the fight with normal attack speed, only hitting once per round. ***As its HP drops to about 70% a "2-Hour" animation will trigger and it will begin attacking twice per round. ***At about 40% it will use the "2 Hour" animation again, and begin attacking 3 times per round. ***it will use it once more around 10~15%, attacking at near Hundred Fists speed. **Builds resistance to Bind and Gravity extremely quickly. **Cannot be slept. **Has an Additional Effect: Water damage for about 21~ damage on a THF75. *After it is dead click the ??? again for a cutscene. Finishing the Mission *Talk to Cid in the Metalworks (H-8) (Home Point #1) for a cutscene. **You will receive Letters from Ulmia and Prishe after the cutscene with Cid. *Talk to Sueleen in the Sealion's Den (H-6) for a cutscene. Strategies :Strategies